jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Morderczy Kabanos/Opowiadanie na konkurs- Dzień Matki
Lekki podmuch wiatru zakołysał gałęziami drzew. Zaszeleściły liście. Gdzieś w oddali zaskrzeczał Straszliwiec. To wszystko, razem z innymi typowymi dla wiosennego lasu zjawiskami składałoby się na piękny obraz sielanki. Składałoby, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół. No, może dwa. Spomiędzy krzaków wychynęła mała głowa ze średniej długości blond włosami. Były rozczochrane i tkwiły w nich listki. Posiadaczka owej czupryny rozejrzała się czujnie na boki. Potem wzruszyła ramionami i wygramoliła się z chaszczy. Schyliła się i zaczęła zbierać co ładniejsze kwiatki rosnące pod drzewem. U jej pasa, na sznurku przewiązanym przez tułów kołysał się sporej wielkości kolorowy bukiet. Usłyszała trzask łamanej gałązki. Przewróciła oczami i krzyknęła za plecy: - Zbieram kwiatki na dzień matki! Na polankę wyszedł chłopiec. Ubrany podobnie, z podobnej długości brązowymi włosami. Od razu było wiadomo, że są rodzeństwem. Trzymał w rękach kilka patyków, żołędzi i sznurek. - A te graty są dla taty! Popatrzyli sobie w oczy. Po chwili milczenia odezwali się jednocześnie: - Moja lepsza. - Twoja lepsza. Dziewczynka wyciągnęła rękę, a chłopczyk położył na niej gładki, szary kamyk. Chuchnęła na niego i włożyła go do kieszeni. - Odegram się - zagroził jej brat. - Kiedyś zostanę pieśniarzem i ludzie będą chcieli słuchać tylko mnie. Wtedy przegrasz i będziesz musiała oddać mi kamyk. - To prawda. Kiedyś. Prowadzona przez rodzeństwo wojna na piosenki, wierszyki i przyśpiewki nie miała końca. Dziewczynka usiadła pod drzewem i długim źdźbłem trawy związała równo ułożone kwiatki. Potem popatrzyła na brata robiącego model smoka. - Zębacz? Przecież tata ma Furię. - A może robię to dla mamy? - brat spojrzał na nią wyzywająco. Podłożyła dłonie pod głowę i położyła się na trawie. - Wtedy bukiecik będzie dla taty. Inaczej niż zawsze. Nieźle pomyślane. Nim chłopiec uporał się ze skrzydłami z liści zachodzące słońce zdążyło wydłużyć cienie. Dzieciaki wstały i ruszyły do domu. Po drodze pomachały babci trzymającej na barana ich dwuletniego braciszka. Ta dwójka wprost za sobą przepadała. Szli równym krokiem, w milczeniu. Przed nimi, na wzgórzu stał duży dom. Dziewczynka pierwsza wyczuła, że coś jest nie tak. - Ingvald - syknęła. Brat uniósł głowę. - Co? - Patrz. Na wewnętrznej stronie otwartych drzwi widniała długa pozioma rysa. Koło schodków coś leżało, a żwir na ścieżce był powgniatany w równych, dużych odstępach. - Ktoś biegł - stwierdził chłopiec i podniosł z ziemi solidny kij. Siostra poszła w jego ślady, spięta, nie spuszczając wzroku z drzwi. - Szybko biegł. - Powoli, na ugiętych nogach podeszli do wejścia. Cisza aż raniła uszy. Dziewczynka pierwsza zajrzała do środka. Promienie zachodzącego słońca dokładnie wszystko oświetlały. W ich świetle zobaczyła siedzącą pod ścianą matkę. Opierała ręce i głowę na podciągniętych kolanach. - Mamo! - zgodny krzyk dwójki rozdarł powietrze. Prezenty zaszurały po podłodze, gdy dzieci je odrzuciły. Podbiegły do matki i klęknęły z jej prawej strony. - Mamo, mamo, powiedz coś, proszę... - Wszystko w porządku? - Co się stało? - Czemu tu siedzisz? - Cześć - powiedziała Astrid zachrypniętym głosem. Zachrypniętym od krzyku czy od płaczu? - Co tam? - widać było, że stara się jakoś trzymać. Łzy cieknące po policzku całkowicie temu zaprzeczały. - Mamo, przestań, widzimy że płaczesz. - Stwierdziła dziewczynka, po czym przeszła na drugą stronę matki i przylgnęła do jej boku. Jej brat zrobił to samo z drugiej strony. - Jesteście za mali... - Astrid pokręciła głową, głaszcząc ciepłe, chude ciałka. - Jesteśmy wikingami, mamo - mruknął jej syn. Córka puściła ją na chwilę i spojrzała jej w oczy. A raczej chciała spojrzeć, bo coś innego przykuło jej uwagę. Wyraz przerażenia pojawił się w zielonych oczach, zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Patrzyła na lewy policzek matki, do tej pory ukryty w cieniu. Tuż pod kością policzkową czerwieniło się głębokie rozcięcie o równych brzegach. Wypływająca z niego krew mieszała się ze łzami, tworząc szkarłatne wzory na połowie twarzy. - Asvor... - Astrid wyciągnęła rękę i pogładziła córkę po policzku. Mała siąknęła nosem, cały czas patrząc na zranioną twarz matki z przerażeniem. - Idźcie do babci, nie patrzcie na to... - Na co nie? Na ciebie nie? Nie zostawimy cię tutaj samej, nie ma mowy - zaoponował Ingvald. - Jesteś naszą mamą, tyle razy opatrywałaś nasze zranienia, że chyba przyszedł czas, żeby się odwdzięczyć. Asvor, po zioła i wodę, ja wezmę maść i dorzucę do ognia. Dziewczynka kiwnęła głową, chwyciła kociołek i wybiegła z domu. Chłopiec zaś przyniósł suchych szczap, wrzucił je pomiędzy tlące się węgielki i zdjął z haczyka nad paleniskiem kubek. Wyjął z szafki maść i bandaż i podszedł do matki. Poczekał, aż zagotuje się przyniesiona w międzyczasie woda i czystą ściereczką zamoczoną we wrzątku przemył ranę. Posmarował ją maścią, ale bandażowanie nie miało sensu, bo musiałby owinąć całą głowę. - Widzisz? To było tylko skaleczenie. Nie martw się. - Astrid pocieszyła córkę i odprowadziła ją na piętro. Mała była zmęczona emocjami, które targały nią tego wieczoru. Zasnęła chwilę po położeniu się do łóżka. Astrid pogłaskała ją po splątanych włosach i zeszła na dół. Jej syn siedział przy stole nad talerzem z kolacją i dwoma kubkami ziołowej herbaty. Patrzył na nią zza kurtynki z włosów. Kobieta usiadła naprzeciw niego i objęła rękami kubek z herbatą. Gdy zaczęła mówić syn kiwnął głową i wrócił do jedzenia. - Wasz ojciec wrócił dzisiaj zmęczony. Bardziej zmęczony niż zwykle, o godzinie powrotu już nie wspomnę. Spytałam go czy coś się stało i czy nie potrzebuje pomocy, no i oto, czy wybierze się jutro z nami na wycieczkę. Po prostu spytałam, nawet nie wspomniałam o tym co robił. On się wściekł. Strasznie wściekł. Wykrzyczał mi w twarz, że się poświęca, że haruje jak wół, a gdy wraca do domu nie ma nawet chwili spokoju. Pytał też, czy naprawdę aż tak nie doceniam jego pracy, że uważam, że sama zrobię to lepiej. Cały czas wymachiwał tym swoim Piekłem. Chciałam wytłumaczyć, że zupełnie nie to miałam na myśli, ba, że to on źle mnie zrozumiał. Ale nic z tego. Krzyczał jeszcze głośniej. Wzięłam do ręki topór żeby się bronić, nie wiedziałam, czy nie chce mnie dźgnąć, czy coś mu nie odbije. Musiał się przestraszyć, bo mnie popchnął. Upadając rozciełam sobie policzek o topór. On uciekł. Chwilę potem przyszliście wy. Zapadło milczenie. Chłopczyk skończył jeść i pokręcił głową. - Nie zasłużył, żeby móc nazywać się wikingiem. Potem, odprowadzony spojrzeniem matki poszedł po odrzucone wcześniej prezenty i wręczył mamie figurkę. - Dziękuję. Jest śliczna. Ingvald wgramolił się jej na kolana. Pocałowała go w główkę. - Jesteś taki mały, a rozumiesz tak wiele. Myślę, że kiedyś zostaniesz najwspanialszym wodzem, jakiego widziało Berk. - Nie chcę być wspaniały. Chcę być sprawiedliwy. Słońce dawno skryło się za chmurami. W domku panował niczym nie rozjaśniony mrok. Ognisko zgasło. Matka i syn siedzieli przy stole, każde pijąc swoją herbatę. Razem, ale jednak osobno, każde zaprzątnięte swoimi myślami. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ich odgłos ciężkich kroków. Astrid spięła się, objęła syna ramionami. Tak, jakby chciała ochronić go przed ciosem. Przed ciosem, w którym straszniejsza od mocy uderzenia jest jego nieprzewidywalność. Bo nie wiadomo kiedy padnie. Czkawka otworzył drzwi. Światło księżyca oświetliło część pomieszczenia. Ingvald z matką siedzieli na granicy cienia. Doskonale widzieli, jak Czkawka, wściekły, odrzuca hełm, zbroję i podniesione z ziemi Piekło. Wtem Invald chwycił bukiecik kwiatów i zdecydowanym krokiem wyszedł z cienia. Stanął przed ojcem. Trzy razy niższy, co najmniej trzynastokrotnie słabszy, ale trzydziestokrotnie bardziej wściekły. Jego ciałko dygotało od powstrzymywanej furii. Popatrzył ojcu w twarz. Pod wpływem tego spojrzenia Czkawka nieco stopniał. Syn odezwał się drżącym głosem: - Nie miałeś prawa. Nie miałeś prawa podnieść na kogoś ręki. Bez względu na to, kim on jest. I ty jeszcze nazywasz się wodzem? Wódz broni słabszych. Po tych słowach zamilkł i rzucił przed ojca bukiet z zebranych przez siostrę kwiatów. - Wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji dnia matki. Po czym wyszedł. Czkawka bez słowa osunął się na kolana. Astrid zerwała się na nogi. W świetle księżyca jej szrama wyglądała upiornie. Wybiegła za synkiem. W biegu odrzuciła trzymany w ręce topór. Wbił się tuż koło Czkawki, który w tym momencie zaczął płakać. Ale ona już tego nie widziała. Wiedziała gdzie szukać syna. Znalazła go na plaży w niewielkiej zatoczce. Siedział zwrócony twarzą do spokojnego morza. Usiadła obok niego. - Przepraszam cię. Przepraszam, że zepsułam wam dzień matki. Wiem, że na niego czekaliście. - Nie zepsułaś nam dnia matki. Zaopiekowaliśmy się tobą, tak jak ty opiekujesz się nami. Dostałaś też prezent. - Popatrzyła mu w oczy. W mądre, błękitne oczy, tak podobne do jej własnych. Ingvald kontynuował bez cienia uśmiechu. - Tata dostał w prezencie solidnego kopa. Zrozumiał. Jestem pewien. Przytulił się do niej. Siedzieli chwilę wsłuchani w spokojny szum fal. - Naprawdę nie jesteś zły? - Nie. Dzień matki był całkiem niezły. Ale gorzej z dniem ojca. Gorzej z dniem ojca, mamo. Nie umiem w zakończenia, nie umiem też w tytuły. Tenk ju za uwagę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach